penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Who we are
This is a community founded by Penstubal. It is a small community for all sorts of things, and serves as basically a dumping ground for the stuff Penstubal and his friends have. It also recently started serving as a tool to rile up the base of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki in order to get them to stand up for their rights, their liberty and their right to unhindered creativity. Everybody from the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki who wants to dump something is invited to do it here. We also invite all users on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki that share our userist sentiments to post stuff here that can be anything - from manifests to propaganda to stories to essays and so on and so forth. In terms of wiki ideologically, to put it simple - we are pro-liberty, we are pro-creativity, we are in favor of the users of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki being guaranteed an unhindered artistic freedom and the right to express their creativity in ways that so suits them and they so wish to present to the world. We want strong and stable individuals to be the core of our Wiki and we want users to showcase their great works to the world to the awe and admiration of the masses. We desire for more power to be concentrated in the individual as we believe the best way to achieve full artistic freedom is to not impose unnecessary rules and social norms on the individual. The individual is hindered by the collective telling them what they can and cannot write, and that is why we are in favor of repealing a wide range of wiki policies that hinder artistic freedom and reforming the wiki and its culture as a whole. We believe that the less the rules, the merrier the wiki and its residents will be. We believe that a laissez-faire approach is the best approach for the wiki, and we believe that the community does not need rules in order to be sorted out and stabilized. We believe that everything will be put in its place if we remove rules and let logic and common sense prevail. We are not radicals and we do not seek the demolition of the Collective (the Community) and the introduction of an entirely individualist system, in which everybody goes their own way, nobody collaborates and nobody faces any consequences or results for their actions. We believe that more artistic liberty and less rules will, in fact, to the contrary of one might imagine, create a community, forge better inter-user relations and introduce harmony and felicity among the wiki's residents. We believe that our policies would benefit the collective and to the contrary reduce the disparity between the individual and the collective. We do not seek the abolition of the Administration and we do recognize its role in keeping the wiki stable and prosperous, but we believe that the powers of the Administration should be restricted to just that and perhaps only a little more - in the sense of that their wishes should never override the wishes of the entire community. We believe in a democracy in which the entire community weighs in on nearly all matters. Our ideology is rather simple - it is not too complex, it makes sense and we propose what we believe would make all users happy and what would introduce peace and harmony in our wiki and the happiness of the collective. We hope you join our cause some day and fight for what you believe is right. LIBERALISM. PROGRESSIVISM. CREATIVITY. FREEDOM. COOPERATION. COMMUNITY. HOMELAND.